universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Amplifier
Amplifier Affiliation: Novus Type: Inorganic, Hover Vehicle, Siege Unit Health: 500 Armor: Novus Vehicle Heavy Movement Type: Hover Speed: 1.9 Sight Range: 270 Cost: 800RM Time: 0:26 Popcap: 4 Produced From: Vehicle Assembly Plant Special Ability: Harmonic Pulse, Flow (with Advanced Flow) Weapon: Sonic Resonance (DoT), Harmonic Pulse (AoE) Damage: Sonic Resonance: 10 damage per second for 3 seconds -> 30 damage per second for 6 seconds -> 50 damage per second every second thereafter, Harmonic Pulse: 28, 12.2 DPS (75, 32.6 DPS vs structures) Upgrades: Nanite Purification (Flow 3), Rapid Flow (Flow 1), Advanced Flow (Flow 3), Nanite Refinement (Nanotech 4), Cascade Resonance (Flow 4) General The Amplifier serves as a long-range fire support unit for Novus, employing concentrated Sonic attacks against the enemy. The primary sonic resonator attack deals damage over time to a targeted ground object and gains power the longer it focuses on said target, going through three stages. It also prevents the target from activating special abilities or firing. This attack is strong against structures and Masari Dark Matter Armor but weak against heroes and abysmal against infantry. Its harmonic pulse deals high point blank area of effect damage and knocks back infantry, although the Amplifier cannot move while using it. This attack is especially strong against structures and infantry while dealing fair damage to most other targets that enter the pulse. Production Method: Built by Vehicle Assembly Plant Prerequisites: Wave Processor upgrade to Vehicle Assembly Plant * Science Center ** Flow Generator *** Command Core ** Recycling Center *** Flow Generator **** Command Core Cost: 800 Time: 0:26 Pop: 4 Special Abilities Harmonic Pulse/Sonic Resonator Effect: Toggles between attack modes Cooldown: 0:06 Upgrades Advanced Flow Effect: Can use flow network when ordered Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Upgrades *'Cascade Resonance' Effect: The sonic resonator attacks up to 5 objects within 150 units of the target provided they are the same type of object Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 4 *'Nanite Purification' Effect: Harmful status effects are lost when the flow network is used Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 *'Nanite Refinement' Effect: Price reduced by 25% Method: Research Nanotech Branch Suite 4 *'Rapid Flow' Effect: Flow speed increased by 50% Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 1 Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Amplifier active. - Frequency is clear. - The signal is strong. - Modulating. - I avoid silence. - Initiating sonic attack. - Broadcasting pain. - Volume hurts. - Frequency overload! - Sonic shock. - Resonating . . . - Jamming their frequency. - Amplifying wavelength. - Volume overload! - Shattering the silence. - Improving reception. - Changing channels. - Crossing the spectrum. - Monitoring the airwaves. - Adjusting waveform. - Riding the subcurrent. - Clear of static. - Improving reception. - Spinning the dial. - I'm built for harmonics, not speed. - Harmonic pulse commencing. - Projecting harmonic attack. --> Tips *Move the Amplifier to the middle of a enemy base and activate their Harmonic Wave ability. *Amplifiers have extraordinary range, which means that other units can scout for the Amplifier. Once the target is painted, the Amplifier can deploy, thereby contributing to the battle while staying safe at the same time. Blade Troopers are a good fit for this role as they have stealth, and can also draw fire with their free clones, if needed. Vertigo also works for similar reasons. *Amplifiers are fragile, and easily destroyed when unprotected. Always guard your Amplifiers. * Cascade Resonance makes Amplifiers devastating against Habitat Walkers, because the crown sockets are all the same "type of unit" and are close enough together that an Amplifier shooting any crown socket will automatically shoot all 4 of them. Combine this with their large range to take down Habitat Walkers with ease. Category:Novus Units Category:Hovering Vehicles